Juliana
The Republic of Juliana (Repubblica Juliana, Italian, Republika Juliana, Slovenian) is a country that is situated in Europe, between Italy and Slovenia. The capital is Pisona. The population is 103,000 people and the area is 705 square kilometres. History of Juliana Ancient history of Juliana Juliana was long inhabited in prehistoric times, and there is evidence of human habitation from around 250,000 years ago. In the Iron Age, present-day Juliana was inhabited by Illyrian and Celtic tribes until the 1st century BC. Roman period When the Ancient Romans conquered the area, they established the provinces of Pannonia, and Noricum and present-day western Slovenia was included directly under Roman Italia as part of the X region Venetia et Histria. The Romans established the post town of Colonia Avia (now modern Avia) in 21 CE. The Slavic tribes migrated to the Alpine area after the westward departure of the Lombards (the last Germanic tribe) in 568, and with aid from Avars established a Slavic settlement in the Eastern Alps. From 623 to 624 or possibly 626 onwards, King Samo united the Alpine, Western, and Northern Slavs against the nomadic Eurasian Avars and established what is referred to as Samo's Kingdom. After its disintegration following Samo's death in 658 or 659, the ancestors of Slovenes located in present-day Carinthia formed the independent duchy of Carantania. Earl medieval period In the mid-8th century, Carantania was under the influences of Bavaria and after into the Carolingian Empire. Following the anti-Frankish rebellion of Ljudevit Posavski at the beginning of the 9th century, the Franks removed the Carantanian princes, replacing them with their own border dukes. Consequently, the Frankish feudal system reached the Slovene territory. The Magyar invasion of the Pannonian Plain in the late 9th century effectively isolated the Slovene-inhabited territory from the western Slavs. Thus, the Slavs of Carantania and of Carniola began developing into an independent Slovene ethnic group. Independence In the medieval period the area of Juliana was influenced by the Austrians and Habsburgs but in 1271 it became a autonomous area because Peter Premis was chosen to be the lord of Juliana. He was the first leader of Juliana and together with his wife Elisabeth created a dynasty that lasted two centuries. In 1506 the last male of the Premis family died and the Habsburgs got control. But there were many revolts and Ottoman invasions but in 1577 the descendant of the last Duke of Juliana, Giovanni Barle was able to get Juliana independent again. He was the first King of Juliana. Juliana was after 1600 a part of the Holy Roman Empire. In 1807 Napoleon Bonaparte invaded Juliana and the Royal Family escaped. In 1814 it was liberated again because Napoleon was defeated. 20th century Juliana wasn't in World War I and was neutral, but 57 soldiers fought in the Italian Army. In 1941 Juliana was invaded by Italy and was a part of Italy. In 1944 Juliana was liberated and was controlled by the communist partisans. In 1946 there was a referendum that ended the monarchy, but the vote wasn't very legitimate. From 1946 to 1980 Juliana was a officially communist country. Anton Berčič was the leader for much of the time and he created the NPI secret police and a one party regime. When Berčič died in 1980 there was a lot of protests and because of international pressure the new leaders had to make elections and in 1982 Juliana elected non-communist leader. Juliana is a democracy since that time. Politics In Juliana the government is a democracy. There is a President but it is mostly ceremonial and the power is controlled by the Prime Minister and the Congress of Deputies. Marco Gašpar is the President and Dianna Bartol is the Prim Minister. Some of the political parties are: *Positive Block, PB, centre-left *Social Democrats of Juliana, SD, left *Christian Democratic Party, CD-KD, centre-right *Civic Right, DC-DP, right Geography of Juliana In Juliana there are eight big towns and four provinces. The country is very mountainous and there are many mountains that have more than 2,000 metres. The tallest mountain of Juliana is Pretana in Avia Province and it has 2,230 metres. Pisona Province: 40,300 *Pisona (30,400 people) *Ciconia (7,800 people) Lucijana Province: 26,035 *Strivica (21,250 people) *Sveta Lucia (2,985 people) Avia Province: 19,400 *San Pietro (7,900 pople) *Avia (7,300 people) Partena Province: 17,255 *Partena (11,800 people) *Marziga (4,555 people) Economy The economy of Juliana is very strong and is important in tourism and banking, becasue there aren;t taxes. The currency of Juliana is the justina but in 2015 it will be the euro. Since August 2014 it is fixed at 9.0135 justinas for one euro. Demographics In Juliana 46% of the population is Slovenian origin and 43% is Italian origin. The other percent of the population is Austrian, British, American. 52% of the population speaks Italian and 48% speaks Slovenian. The most important religion is Catholic Culture The culture of Juliana is inspired a lot by Italy and Slovenia. Language Slovenian and Italian are the official languages of Juliana. Juliana's provinces are divided into Italian and Slovenian areas and the municipalities are divided into Italian (4) and Slovenian (4). Sports Football is the most popular sport of Juliana, but also basketball, skiing, tennis and ice skating are popular. Transport In Julia the principal forms of transport is by road and train. There are large motorways that connect with Italy and Slovenia. There is also a train station in Pisona, Pisona Santa Maria Station and the train service is of the Slovenian Railways. There isn't a airport in Juliana but the closest in in Trieste and there are connections by trains to Juliana. Defence In Juliana there isn't a military but there is a defence agreement with Slovenia and Italy for protection if there is a war. In the past there was a military but it stopped operating in 1984. There is a Federal Police that is in charge of security in the country. Category:Juliana